


feels like there's oceans

by delanos (whatthehellfairy)



Series: not my intention [2]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Shameless Smut, Smut, cis lesbian au, i'm kind of sorry but not that sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 16:11:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13838370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatthehellfairy/pseuds/delanos
Summary: “You know, staring at a bunch of girls in short skirts and tightly fitted crop tops isn’t going to make people think you’re straight.”“Maybe I don’t want them to think that."





	feels like there's oceans

**Author's Note:**

> whoops my hand slipped and I wrote a smutty sequel (this is my first time writing smut pls spare me thx)

Sunlight filters in through the half-open blinds, warming Shangela's dark skin as she lies almost naked in Dela's bed. It's barely seven, an ungodly hour by Shangela's standards. She wakes up that way, an arm curled around Dela's waist, legs tangled in the sheets. It's quiet, only the sound of their even breathing in the room. She stares at the ceiling.

She can no longer recall how many mornings she’s spent waking up like this, and she’s unsure of how it makes her feel.

She extracts herself from where Dela has clamped an arm around hers, as if to prevent her leaving, careful not to wake the sleeping girl. Dela looks peaceful in her sleep, stress lines gone from her forehead, face free from makeup but beautiful nonetheless. There's something about her that's almost angelic, so utterly pure and bright, that it hurts to look at, and Shangela has to look away. She pulls on her clothes and leaves.

Jinkx, Dela's roommate, spent the night at Ivy's, so the rest of the small apartment is empty. Shangela takes her time in the bathroom, brushing her teeth with a spare toothbrush she now keeps there, applying a thick layer of bright red lipstick, and using way too much concealer for the giveaway purple spots on her neck. She stares in the mirror for a long time, a mixture of vanity and maybe a little bit of confusion. The reflection becomes almost unrecognisable after a while, and she turns away.

She puts the coffee maker on and brews herself a strong pot of black coffee, just the way she likes it. She pours herself a mug, then two. The energy seeps into her system fast, making her buzz and drum her fingers against the tabletop anxiously.

She leaves the empty mug on the coffee table, red lipstick stain on the side of it. It's maybe a little possessive, maybe a little dangerous. Maybe it doesn’t matter at all.

The thing is, Shangela doesn't really do relationships. She's all kiss-and-tell, or kiss-and-don't-tell, and this, with Dela - it's completely new territory. She's not used to having to think this much. She’s not used to caring. Maybe she's a little fucked, but she doesn't admit it even to herself because she doesn't know what it means.

She doesn't leave a note when she walks out the door.

* * *

Shangela’s not really out. She doesn’t even really think of herself that way, she’s just interested in sex and isn’t picky about gender or genitals. She loves a good fuck, and she’ll take what she can get. People don’t know she’s into girls because she’s less discrete about hooking up with boys, and while she doesn’t particularly care what people think, she’s a little glad it goes unnoticed.

So she’s fucked straight boys and queer girls and “straight” girls, and everything else in between - but she doesn’t exactly see Dela in any of the categories. They have sex pretty often, but it’s not something people know about. They don’t hold hands or go on dates, they make out in empty classrooms, they cuddle after sex and watch bad TV. On the outside, Dela’s still that perfect model student. Only Shangela seems to have seen the real character within, and she doesn’t know what to do with that semblance of trust.

Shangela only knows that Dela’s _different_. She’s excitable and shy, she’s confident and insecure, and she makes Shangela incredibly unsure. She’s special, so unlike any of the other girls or boys Shangela knows. And truth be told, she wouldn’t have it any other way.

* * *

 

The school day goes by in a bit of a blur; she doesn't see Dela or anyone of real importance. Classes are exceptionally boring. Mostly she sits with Kennedy - the light glinting off whatever sparkly items she wears is a pretty good distraction.

It's routine, it's what she's used to, but she feels almost out of place.

Cheerleading practice is shit, as usual. Alaska's rhythm is horrendously off, Alyssa and Coco won't stop bickering, and Trixie's too busy making heart eyes at Katya, who's besottedly staring at her from the bleachers. It takes three rounds of threatening to kick people out of the squad to finally get everyone to cooperate, but they're actually pretty good when they do. Their pleated white skirts bounce off their asses in unison as they spin around, pom-poms flying through the air. Shangela’s all focused on correcting the choreography, until she catches sight of a particular black haired girl in a fluffy pink dress moving to sit beside Katya at the bleachers.

Her heart skips a little, and she kind of hates herself for it. She turns back to her squad, and doesn’t dare to look back.

They spend another hour or so under the hot sun. When Shangela decides they’re decent enough, she calls off practice early, but not before reminding the team that they’re due for a second round tomorrow. She ignores the groans from the dumb bitches around her, releasing her hair from its scrunchie, then grabs her bag and heads off.

She deliberately picks the shower room at the far end of the school, on the opposite side of the building, even though most of the other girls use the ones nearest the field. It’s mainly because it’s empty around this time and she doesn’t have to share the hot water with anyone, but recently with the added bonus of a little privacy, and - well. She doesn’t want to hope, but she’s more or less expecting something.

The shower room is predictably deserted. She leaves her bag in the locker, taking her towel and soap, and steps into the cubicle.

She twists the knob all the way to the left. It’s mercifully scalding. She washes off the dirt and the sweat, thoroughly massaging her scalp and scrubbing her skin. She manages to not think about anything in particular, and feels the tension fade away as the minutes go by. Her muscles are sore, but it’s a good kind of ache, and she’s relaxed.

When she’s completely clean, she wraps the towel around herself and heads outside to the lockers. Dela’s just sitting there at the benches, and sometimes it feels like nothing really has changed since that first time.

“Hello,” Dela says, like that’s a greeting of any sort. She’s smiling, though, and Shangela really wants to kiss her.

“You know, staring at a bunch of girls in short skirts and tightly fitted crop tops isn’t going to make people think you’re straight.”

“Maybe I don’t want them to think that,” Dela replies, and Shangela doesn’t think too hard about it, just grabs her by the hand and _pulls_.

She finds the nearest toilet cubicle and squeezes them both into the tiny space, locking the door shut. She wastes no time and slams Dela against the door, ignoring her small gasp of surprise, cupping her face and kissing her fiercely. Shangela’s hot all over and needy as hell, she can no longer wait. Dela is soft and pliant against her, tongue gently teasing Shangela’s. Shangela bites down on her lower lip the way she knows Dela loves, and is rewarded with a whine and Dela’s hands grabbing at her waist. She’s riled up and desperate, and Shangela loves seeing that good girl facade come undone, knowing that only she can do this to her.

When they finally break apart, gasping for air, Dela’s eyes are wide, pupils dilated, and the tension in the air is unbearable. Shangela’s lips find their way to Dela’s neck, gently sucking a spot under her earlobe where it’s especially sensitive. Dela’s hands are distractedly roaming her body, so Shangela grabs them and pins them against the wall above her, holding them down firmly. Her free hand cups Dela’s breast over the fabric of the dress, gently rubbing her thumb over her nipple. Dela chokes out a half moan, far too loud, but Shangela doesn’t care.

“Shangie, _fuck_ , please, let me touch you -” Shangela bites down hard on her collarbone, then soothes the spot with open-mouthed wet kisses. Dela bites down a scream.

“Don’t worry about me,” Shangela says, letting go of Dela’s hands and stepping back to take in the sight before her. “This is for you.”

Shangela unzips the back of Dela’s dress and undoes her bra, letting it all fall to the ground. She looks so fucking perfect, all womanly curves and supple flesh, nipples already hard. Shangela can see exactly how damp her panties are, and it drives her absolutely crazy. She bends down to take one nipple into her mouth, expertly flicking it with her tongue, and pinches the other between her index finger and thumb. She smells like vanilla and tastes like honey, and Shangela loves it. Dela’s panting harshly, pulling hard on Shangela’s blonde locks and pulling her closer, moaning loudly when Shangela nibbles on her skin gently.

“Touch me,” Dela practically begs. “I need it, _please_.”

Shangela couldn’t possibly say no to that. Still sucking on her other nipple, Shangela’s hand trails down her soft stomach until she finds the waistband of her cotton panties. Shangela runs her thumb over the sensitive spot between her thighs, tracing the outline of her clit, pressing down gently. Dela chokes back a sob. She’s so, so wet, and Shangela decides not to tease her any further.

She pulls down Dela’s panties, fingers running through the curled hair there, then pressing against her slick entrance. She looks up at Dela again, just to be sure, and receives a nod of consent.

Shangela pushes two fingers in at once, and Dela lets out a desperate groan.

She’s wet and hot and insanely _tight_ around Shangela’s fingers, and Shangela fucks her with her fingers at a rhythmic pace. Dela curls a leg around Shangela’s waist for better access, riding her fingers enthusiastically. Her head’s thrown back against the door, black curls sticking to her face, eyes shut in pure bliss, and she lets out these breathy high-pitched moans whenever Shangela curls her fingers just right. It’s a gorgeous sight that Shangela wants burned into her memory forever. She can’t resist the urge to suck a bruise at Dela’s jawline, marking her purple and distinctively _Shangela’s_ , she wants the world to see it and know that she’s hers.

“You’re gorgeous, fuck, so tight and wet around me,” Shangela whispers directly into her ear, feeling the clench of Dela’s cunt around her fingers at the filthy words. “Such a dirty little slut, aren’t you? Pretending to be so innocent, but when nobody’s watching you’re begging for me to fill you up, wanting so badly to be fucked good -”

“ _Please_ ,” Dela says in a bare whisper, “I need it - Shangie -”

She grabs at Shangela’s ass and moans her name when Shangela slides another finger in, her rhythm all the while unfaltering. Dela’s fingernails are digging hard into the back of Shangela’s neck, bound to leave a mark, but she doesn’t even seem to be aware of it. Shangela’s thumb finds her clit for extra friction, rubbing against it in a circular motion, and Dela’s breathing gets more and more laboured. She’s so close, and Shangela knows it, giving her what she wants.

“God, you feel so good, such a good girl. Come for me, baby,” Shangela says and those last words push Dela over the edge. She comes, clenching down _hard_ on Shangela’s fingers, brokenly moaning her name. Shangela gently fucks her through her orgasm. She’s flushed bright red and sweating, pupils blown wide, panting even as she comes off her high. Shangela eventually pulls out her ruined fingers, and Dela barely manages not to collapse on the floor there and then. She’s slumped against the wall, unable to wipe the grin off her face.

“Thank you,” she says, and it’s so utterly ridiculous that Shangela rolls her eyes.

“Come here,” Dela says, pulling her by the hand and, making steady eye contact, she draws Shangela’s wet fingers into her mouth.

She nearly passes out on the spot. Dela’s got that faux-innocent look on her face as she hollows her cheeks and swirls her tongue around Shangela’s fingers, batting her fucking long eyelashes, tasting herself off Shangela. She’s got a mouth made of heaven, swollen red lips around the digits, and heat pools deep in Shangela’s belly.

It’s too much. She drags Dela in for a long kiss, slow and passionate, like they have all the time in the world. Dela pushes back eagerly, opening up to her. The kiss progressively intensifies as Dela fights for dominance, thrusting her tongue into Shangela’s mouth. Shangela finds that she doesn’t mind - she likes when Dela takes control, it’s sexy as hell to see that rare fierce side of her.

They break apart long enough for Dela to slam down the toilet seat and push Shangela down onto it, straddling her. Shangela grabs at her waist and presses their lips together once more, but Dela’s hands wander this time, squeezing her breasts through the towel - why is she still wearing the fucking towel, and Dela seems to be thinking the same because she rips it off her and throws it aside. Shangela’s now completely bare and exposed, and Dela’s eyes glint dark.

Dela licks a long stripe along her clavicle, thumb tracing around her areola in slow circles. Shangela’s hips buck up of her own accord, a heavy groan falling from her lips. Dela’s not giving it to her easy, her mouth trails down Shangela’s breastbone, and she looks up into Shangela’s eyes as she takes her nipple into her mouth. She flattens her tongue against the hard nub, the friction making Shangela even wetter.

“God, yes, Dela,” she gasps.

Dela’s pace slows, and she pulls away. Shangela has to bite back a whine at the loss. Dela’s licking at her lips nervously, and her thumbs brush lightly against Shangela’s hips.

“Can I -” she starts, then blushes and looks away. “There’s something that, uh, we haven’t done before, and I kind of, um. Well.”

“What?”

“I - I really wanna eat you out,” Dela admits, and god, Shangela’s never wanted anyone this badly.

“Please,” she says, voice quivering slightly.

Dela smiles and gets down on her knees, gently pushing Shangela’s legs apart to expose her dripping wet sex. She stares and kisses Shangela’s inner thigh almost reverently, slowly making her way inwards to where Shangela’s throbbing and needing it the most. It’s the best kind of torture, and Shangela has to bite down a moan as Dela licks at the spot right next to her folds. Dela looks up at her one last time, then takes a deep breath, closes her eyes, and leans in.

Shangela moans, far too loud but she can’t keep it down. Dela’s tongue is fucking _amazing_ , she licks at Shangela’s folds and drags it up her clit repeatedly, the friction unbearably good. Shangela clamps her thighs on either side of Dela’s head and tangles her fingers through Dela’s hair, scraping at her scalp, trying to bring her closer. If anything, Dela’s more enthusiastic, burying her entire face in Shangela’s pussy and eating her out reverently. She alternates between licking at Shangela’s clit and lapping at her slick entrance, and Shangela grinds against against her face, reveling in the tight pressure.

Dela presses a finger into her, then another, and Shangela goes completely weak. Dela’s name spills from her lips as Dela fucks her with her fingers, twisting her fingers and dragging it right over the spot that drives Shangela crazy. Dela’s still sucking on her throbbing clit, teasing with her tongue. Wetness is dripping down her chin but she doesn’t seem to care, working her hands and mouth together to get Shangela off. Shangela’s practically riding her face, ass barely on the edge of the seat, but Dela just takes it all.

When she flicks Shangela’s clit with her tongue and thrusts a third finger in _deep_ , Shangela nearly screams and comes so hard she sees stars. The adrenaline from her orgasm courses through her veins and lights her skin on fire. She’s breathing hard, heart pounding against her chest and she braces her hand against the wall for support. Dela eats her all up, licking at her juices like she can’t get enough. Shangela thinks she’s absolutely ruined this girl, naked on her knees and eating pussy like the world’s sluttiest lesbian porn star. And she’s still grinning through it all as she leans back on her knees, hickeys all over her neck and Shangela’s come all over her face. The combination of the sight before her and her post-orgasmic high leaves her breathless.

“Christ,” Dela laughs, “You should see the look on your face right now.”

“Girl, you’re one to talk,” she says, weakly throwing a roll of toilet paper at her. “Get yourself cleaned up.”

Dela just grins back. She wipes herself off and gets up, starting to pull on her clothes. Shangela’s knees are still weak, and she has to force herself to stand. She wraps the towel around herself and goes out to the lockers, where her clean clothes are still at the benches. She dresses quickly, briefly applying some lipstick and eyeliner. By the time she’s done and fixing her hair in the mirror, Dela’s stepped out and joined her.

“Kiss me,” she says, and Shangela would never think to say no. It’s a different kind of kiss, languid and relaxed, Dela’s lips sweet against hers. She closes her eyes and thinks of lazy afternoons, imagines the two of them curling up in a bed together, and forgets reality for a while. When Dela pulls away, it’s too soon.

“I gotta go,” she says, smiling apologetically. “I’ll see you soon.” She turns to the exit.

“Wait,” Shangela says, the words escaping her before she knows it. Dela looks back.

Shangela rifles through her bag, pulling out a small box of mints. “Take this.” She throws it to Dela.

Dela catches it with one hand, laughs, then mockingly salutes her as she walks out.

* * *

Weeks go by and they fuck like rabbits. No one suspects a thing, they don’t hang out in school and they don’t walk in the hallways together. They’re each other’s little secret, of quickies in the bathroom and flirty texts in boring classes. It’s pure fun, no strings attached, but Shangela should’ve known better to think that good things last.

In the end, it’s Jinkx that corners her. Shangela doesn’t have a problem with Jinkx. She’s weird and that’s her style; Shangela can respect that. But she’s also best friends with Dela, which complicates things when she finds Shangela after class one day.

Jinkx’s leaning against Shangela’s locker, fingers drumming against the metal door. When she notices Shangela approaching, she straightens up and folds her arms.

“Can I help you?” Shangela asks, opening her locker and stuffing her history books in.

“Yeah,” Jinkx says in a low voice, “I wanna know what you’re doing with my best friend.”

Shangela looks at her and raises an eyebrow. “We’re just fucking around. Take that how you will.”

Jinkx snorts. “You may be, but she isn’t. Dela’s not one to just have casual sex with friends.” She pauses. “I don’t even know if you think of her as a friend.”

Shangela’s startled. She opens her mouth to speak, but no words come out. Truth is, she really doesn’t know who Dela is to her, and she’s never considered it.

“She’s not my girlfriend,” Shangela says, finally. That much is true.

Jinkx isn’t satisfied. “Figure it out, Shangela. I know you’re not a total bitch, despite what you like to let others think. But I will say this. She likes you, and if you hurt her in any way, I swear to god, I will come after you.” She gives Shangela a warning look, then walks off.

Shangela’s speechless, and a little stunned. She absentmindedly shuts her locker door, forgetting everything that she was doing before. That feeling of being lost, of emptiness, finally clicks.

She’s really gotta talk to Dela.


End file.
